no title right now
by hobo-Choir-person
Summary: A girl has known Spencer Reid since she was three. Spencer Reid/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer for whole story- I don't own Criminal Minds.**

**I was and always will be five years younger than him. **

**When I was only born, he was five.**

**I met him officaly when I was three. We didn't start doing things together until I was five.**

**When I started Kindergarten, he was in the tenth grade.**

**When I was in Second Grade, he was graduating high school.**

**When he graduated high school, he was twelve and I was only seven.**

**I grew up down the street from him, six houses down.**

**When he put his mother in a mental institution, I was thirteen.**

**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

**I am now twenty-one and he is twenty-six.**

**Now, I don't know if I'm going to tell you my story with him, but you know what I think I will.**

**This is my story of how I met Spencer Reid. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

**September 26, 1991.**

_**Knock knock**_**. I rapped on the door. While I waited for someone to open the door I started to count how many nails were in the porch floor. When I heard the front door opening I looked up. "Eilya, what a nice surprise." "Hello, Mrs. Reid. Is Spencer home?" Although I knew the answer to that it's always polite to ask, like my mother always said. "Why yes he is. Would you like to come in." I nodded and walked into the house right behind her. "Spencer, Eilyas here to see you." I heard him run down the stairs when she said that. "Hi Eilya ready to go." I nodded. Even though I was only six I was the best and only friend that Spencer had. **

**When we were walking down the street, these big bullys came up to me and Spencer and started hitting him. "Hey little boy, is this your friend, little boy." They said taunting him. "Hey you leave Spencer alone, alright." I said to them. "Spencer is your little friend, helping you. Run back to Kindergarten little girl." After he said that I did the only thing I could. I kicked him, right in his special spot. I know I shouldn't have but you know I am only six, so that was the only thing I could think of. When he was keeled over, me and Spencer took off. Running toward his house. "That was really good Lya, where did you learn that?" "My mom and dad told me that whenever a boy was hurting me to kick them anywhere I could. So I did." "Wow." Was all he said.**

**We had gotten to back to his house after about ten minutes of running. We really didn't want to get caught by those high school ran inside and shut the door. He said "Hi mom." While at the same time I said, "Hi ." We ran upstairs and went in his room. His dad only left about a year ago, he left because his mom has ****schizophrenia****. Even though she has it I think she is a great person.**

**Me and Spencer talked and talked for about three hours before my mother started calling his house asking where I was. So Spencer walked me home. My mother was unhappy that I was out very late, it was only about four-thirty pm, but to my mother a six year old should be at home and not out that late. Oh well. **

**When I was in the house and Spencer had gone home, a plate full of chocolate chip cookies with him, I told my mother about the bullies that hit him. I told her what I did too, she was sort of proud, but was also upset that I didn't yell or scream or anything. I got a stern talking too about it. I went to bed proud of myself.**

**The next morning I woke up to my mom talking on the phone to someone. I walked into my mom's room and asked who was on the phone. "Your father." She answered. "I want to talk to him." I said. After she told my father that I wanted to talk to him she gave the phone to me. "Hi daddy." "Hi sweetie." my dad said. You see my mom and dad have been divorced since I was four. My mom is still friends with him although the only thing they do is talk on the phone. "I miss you." I said to him. "I miss you too Lya." he said. I talked to him for about five more minutes before I gave the phone back to my mom. I loved my mom but, I missed my dad a lot. I didn't get to see him very much, only on my birthday and for an hour on christmas on the webcam. **

**Okay, well now I should tell you more about myself. You know that my name is Eilya and that I'm six years old, but did you know that I was born on October 31, 1985. My favorite subject is math and probably always will be. My best friend is Spencer Reid, I have known him since I was is the smartest and nicest person I have ever met. Although he's only eleven, he's in the eleventh grade. It might be because he has an iq of 187 and can read 20,000 words a minute. While I can only read about fifty maybe sixty words a minute. That's really good for a first grader in my school. **

**"Eilya, come on you have school your going to be late." "Okay." I said as I ran down the stairs after I had went to my room to get ready for school. My mom always said that I would be late but I was always about half an hour early. The only bad thing about my school is that I was always worrying about Spencer and if he was okay.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

**October 31,2006**

**"Okay people, Strauss has given us five days off for the back to back cases we have done, use it wisely." Our team leader Aaron Hotchner said. "So Reid what are you doing tonight?" Derek Morgan asked him. "Nothing probably watch **_**Star Trek**_**." He said. "You should come to the bar with us tonight." Penelope Garcia told him. "You know what I might, but expect me a little late." He said. When they were all walking out to go home to get dressed for the bar his phone rang. "Hello." He said into the device. "Spencer, come on this newly turned twenty-one year old isn't going to wait long, I have a stack of **_**Star Trek **_**dvds that are just waiting to be watched and popcorn waiting to be popped. Hurry up and get here." I said. "Okay Ly I'll be there in about twenty, twenty-five minutes okay."He said. " you later." I said as I hung up the phone. I waited on the couch for about nineteen minutes before I heard the apartment door opening."Lya, I'm home." "Hi Spencer" I said as I got up from the couch and hugged him. Now you may think that me and Spencer are dating, but we're not. I mean we did that when fifteen and he was twenty, but we decided that we didn't want to be together. It's all because we have known each other for to long. What he doesn't know is that I still love, have loved him since I was five. **

**Two hours later and we had watched about five episodes of **_**Star Trek **_**and ate about two bags of popcorn. I was almost about to start another episode of **_**Star Trek**_** when Spencer asked me a question. "Hey Eilya, do you want to meet my colleagues today." "Spencer, it's like nine o'clock at night." I told him. "Yeah, but they're all at this bar that we go to sometimes." "Really." I said with my face in wonderment. "Give me five minutes and I'll be ready to go." "Okay." After he said that I walked down the hallway to my bedroom. (You could call it walking, but I think I would call it running because that's what I was really doing.)**

**Fifteen minutes later and Spencer and I were in the car heading to the bar. I was so excited, I was bouncing up and down in my seat like a five year old. Thank goodness that I wasn't driving because I surely would've crashed the car. When we got into the bar, we found a table pretty easily, which was weird because the place was packed. After, five minutes I decided to go up to the bar and get drinks so I asked Spencer what he wanted. "Just some water, thanks." Is what he answered. "No proble,." I got up from the table and went to the bar to order and get our drinks. What I didn't know was that while I was at the bar, some people came to join our table.**

**Spencer P.O.V.**

**I couldn't believe that my best friend, the person that I had known since I was eight was actually going to meet the people that I work with. How was Garcia going to take her or Morgan. What about Emily or JJ, or even Hotch and Rossi. I didn't really know, the only thing I could do was just wait and hope. While I was mulling this over, I heard Eilya ask me a question. "Spencer, do you want anything to drink?" "Just some water thanks." I heard myself say. When, she had gotten to the bar to get our drinks I saw Penelope, JJ, and Emily heading over to our table. **_**"Oh no." **_**I said to myself. Why did they have to come now. "Hey Spencer." I heard JJ say. "Hey Reid." Garcia and Emily said. **

**"Here's your drink ." I heard Eilya say as she started laughing. She sat down next to me. "Well, hello miss brown haired beauty, what's your name?" Penelope asked. Eilya blushed and answered, "my name is Eilya. What's all your names?" "My name is Penelope Garcia." Penelope answered. "I'm Jennifer Jareau, or as everyone calls me JJ." JJ said. "And I'm Emily Prentiss." Emily said. "Well, again hi." Lya said. "Where's Morgan?" I asked. "He couldn't come, that's why it's only us." Emily said. "Oh." I said. **

**Tonight went really well. The girls learned that it was Eilya's birthday and wished her a good one, which she blushed and said thanks to. Good thing though that Lya got a **_**Shirley Temple**_** because she drank three of them. Trust me if they were beers or something of that nature after one, Eilya gets drunk. It's actually pretty funny. When, we were outside about to go back to the apartment. Eilya hugged all three women and said bye before getting in the car. I also said bye to the girls and said that I would see them in a couple days. I got in the car, started it, and drove home.**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Authors note-**

**My reviewers-**

**That Ella Loves**

**rinswan**

**Sirius-Black-SFan**

**and**

**Cassi-marion Mallard **

**Thank you.**

**My story-alerters -thank you**

**My favorite-story people- thank you**

**My author alerters -thank you**


	4. Meeting rest of team

Chapter 3

"So do you want to meet the rest of my team, today?" "What!?!" I said startled almost falling off the couch, that I was laying on. He said again, "do you want to meet the rest of my team, today?" "Oh yeah sure. Give me half an hour and I'll be ready." Twenty-five minutes later, I had gotten dressed and was just putting my shoes on when Spencer came into my room. "You ready?" He asked. "Almost." I said. "Done." I said after about thirty seconds.

When we got into the B.A.U. forty-five minutes later, I told Spencer to go ahead of me and that I would meet him up there. Why would I do that? Well because the more surprise there is, the cooler it is. Spencer went upstairs and I waited around the entrance before I went up the elevator. During the trip up there, I decided that the possibly the only way I would get attention is if I made a big scene. I thought and thought and by the time, I heard the elevator ding. The doors opened and I put on the angriest face I could muster. I walked out. I saw Spencer and stormed over to him. "Spencer what did you think you were doing!?" He had this face like, what are you doing. I dropped the angry face and put on another look that said play along. He got the look and he did play along, which I thought was nice of him.

"I waited for you for two hours." I said. "What do you want me to do about it?" He asked playing along quite nicely. "Well first of all I want you to apologize." I said getting angrier. "And if I don't." He answered. "Then, you will never see me again." By this time six people came over, tree of them Penelope, Emily, and JJ. The others I didn't know. Penelope, Emily, and JJ looked amused while the other three looked mad and confused at the same time. "Lady, do we need to call security?" A chocolate colored man asked. "No." I said as I looked at Spencer. He looked at me also and had this look that said come clean. I did the only thing that was going to come out of my mouth, I laughed. Not like a little laugh, like a big honking, can't breathe after laugh. All seven people looked at me funny.

"I'm so sorry." I said after my laughing fit, two minutes later. "Okay, so umm..... yeah, please don't be mad." I said to the three people that still looked pretty mad. "I'm not really fighting with Mr. Reid here. I'm his best friend. Don't call security." I said quickly. "Just tell us what your name is and we can talk about this." The one with the beard said. "My name is Eilya and what are all your names. I already know Penelope, Emily, and JJ." "My name is Derek Morgan." the chocolate colored man said. "I'm Aaron Hotchner." the one without the beard said. "And I'm David Rossi." the last one said. "Nice to meet you."

"Well I guess I got to go." I said after an awkard five minute silence. "No don't go, come see my lair." Penelope said. "Is that okay?" I asked looking around at all the people. The boss man or Hotch nodded and Penelope dragged me from the break room and up the stairs into a room that had all these computers. "Woah this is so awesome." I said as I sat down in the chair and looked at all the computers.

Three hours later and Penelope and I had arrived from the lair into a very bright office. "Oh my I really should think about going from dark to light so quickly." I said closing and opening my eyes several times. "I'm used to it." Penelope said. Right after that Spencer came up to us. "Lya, you need to go home, we have a case." "Okay, so I'll see you when you get home." I said as I hugged both of them and walked towards the elevator waving.

When I got home it was five o'clock. I decided to take a shower, get in my pajamas, and watch _Star Trek _until I fell asleep on the couch. Which I did fall asleep at ten thirty.

* * *

Have faith in me. I thought I lost this in my computer which I didn't. So I lost some spark to that. I found it so never fear it is hear.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

For those whole two weeks that he was gone on the case, I felt like it was quiet. I mean it usually is when Spence is gone, but still it felt like it was too quiet. I felt like I was being watched by something or someone. I felt so much better when Spencer came home though. Granted I was asleep, but hey he called me and told me that he would be home. I tried to stay awake but what can you do.

The next morning I woke up on the couch with a blanket over me, the first thing out of my mouth of course was a yawn. But the second thing was "I guess Spencer thought I was cold." I got up and walked to the kitchen. I saw Spencer sitting at the table with a coffee cup and half a sugar bowl, which I knew was full before he got to it. "Thanks for the blanket." I told him as i sat down at the table. "I didn't put a blanket on you." He said weirdly. "I don't even remember putting on a blanket on me. I mean I fell asleep on the couch, no blanket on me." I told him. "Okay if I didn't put one on you and you didn't put one on yourself, we have a real problem here." He said as he got up from the table, coffee left untouched. "Stay here." He told me as I started to get up from the table. After ten minutes of me sitting at the table Spencer came back in. "Okay so there's no one here. I checked everywhere, even in all the closets and under the beds." We just sat there talking for about an hour before he had to get ready and go to work.

"So what do you want me to do about the house?" I asked Spencer as we stood outside as he was going to his car. "I want you to go inside and lock all doors and windows. Just stay in there and wait until I come home." "But what if the person is in there." I said, well asked. "I checked and there's no one in there." "But if I feel unsafe, can I come to work with you." I know I sounded like a two year old, but I didn't want to get hurt. "If you feel unsafe in lets say three hours, then you can come okay." "Okay." I said as I hugged him. "See you later." I told him. "See you later."

When I got back inside the house I checked and locked the front and back doors. I also locked all windows. Okay, I told myself, you are going to go on as normal and act like nothings happening. An hour later I felt someone watching me, I got up from my place on the chair and looked out the front window. I saw someone staring at me. Terrified I ran out of the house, I made sure it was locked but fastly, got into my car, started it, and drove to the B.A.U.

* * *

There is my rewrite, I didn't like my last chapter. review please.


End file.
